Te ayudaré a cerrar
by Kittisan
Summary: En una simple noche, una simple tarea en el café se convierte en... ¿una fantasía moe para la gerente Satsuki?


Los personajes de Kaichou Wa Maid Sama no me pertenecen y esta historia fue creada con fines de entretenimiento únicamente.

**Te ayudaré a cerrar**

-"Misaki, tengo que ir de nuevo a una reunión de gerentes, ¿podrías encargarte de cerrar el café? Por favor" la gerente Satsuki había juntado sus manos y tenía un gesto de ruego en su cara.

-"ehhhh… está bien gerente, no se preocupe" Para Misaki no había ningún problema quedarse un poco más para ordenar todo en el café y cerrarlo.

-"Pero, me preocupa que te quedes tarde…" Satsuki se quedo por unos segundos pensativa "ya sé, cerraremos más temprano para que salgas a tu hora habitual" dijo preocupada por Misaki.

-"no se preocupe, yo me quedaré con ella, sería muy bueno quedarnos solos" entró Usui al escuchar la conversación entre ellas.

-"¡Q-q-qu, qué! Estúpido Usui" Misaki volteo la cara por el sonrojo.

-"Te ayudaré a cerrar" dijo ya en tono más serio

-"jo jo jo, muy bien chicos, diviértanse y no hagan muchas travesuras" se despidió muy animada Satsuki

El tiempo pasó rápido y los clientes se retiraron al acercarse la hora de cerrar.

-"Gracias por el trabajo, adiós Misaki, hasta luego" Erika fue la última en despedirse dejando a Misaki y Usui para cerrar el café.

-"Oh no como pude ser tan tonta de olvidar el libro de finanzas del café" Satsuki regresó corriendo por lo que había olvidado cuando se detuvo en la puerta de la bodega al escuchar voces.

-"No Usui, espera" decía Misaki con cierto enojo.

-"Pero Kaichou, así no es divertido" respondió Usui

-"Tu encárgate de tu parte, si no lo hacemos juntos no será lo mismo" dijo con un poco de regaño.

Satsuki estaba sorprendida de lo que estaba escuchando y no quiso entrar para no interrumpirlos.

-"Usui, agarra aquí" indicaba la maid

-"Esta bien Kaichou…, ¿qué pasa si hago esto?"

-"¿qué?, no Usui no lo sacudas, arrggh, ahora tendremos que comenzar de nuevo"

-"Pero Kaicho, agárrelo fuerte"

- "Esta bien, ya lo tengo, ahora dame la punta, ven"

-"¿mejor acérquese usted kaichou… allí están las escobas, no se podrá mover"

La gerente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos con un brillo en los ojos.

-"No Usui, te dije que no lo hicieras asi, ya me lastimaste"

-"No fue mi culpa, le dije que lo agarrara fuerte, además es muy grande"

-"No seas exagerado, no es tan grande, mejor apurémonos"

-"Esta bien Kaichou, usted solo dígame que quiere que haga"

-"Usui idiota, eso ya lo sabes hacer"

-"Esta segura Kaichou, ¿usted como lo sabe?"

-"etto, bueno no estoy segura pero ¿entonces no lo habías hecho antes?"

-"Con la Kaichou nunca lo había hecho"

-"Tienes que hacerlo bien, si no a la próxima ya no lo hare contigo, mejor lo hare sola o le pediré ayuda a alguien más"

-"Bueno pero no me regañe"

-"ah, que bueno ya va la mitad, y ahora… terminemos"

-"ya Kaichou ya está"

-"Ya vez que no era tan difícil, ¿quedó bien no?"

-"Si, y fue muy divertido, al fin terminamos, ahhhhhh" dijo Usui tratando de descansar un poco al recostarse en una pared.

-"ni te relajes tanto que falta otro"

Satsuki, estaba recostada en la pared casi inconsciente y apenas se entendía que susurraba "moe, moe, moe"

-"Ya terminamos de doblar los manteles, eso era lo último, ya nos podemos ir Usui"

-"Que bueno Kaichou, vamos" abrió la puerta para observar con un poco de asombro al darse cuenta de que la gerente estaba en el piso sentada con corazones en los ojos.

"¡Gerente! ¿qué le paso?

-"Me pregunto si entendió mal lo que escuchó" se preguntaba Usui.

-"¿ah?, ¿Qué dijiste Usui?"

-"Que voy por agua para darle a la gerente"

-"ah si, esta bien, apurate… gerente, gerente ¡Gerente!"

FIN

NOTAS: ¿Qué les pereció este oneshot? Aunque no lo crean estas confusiones si pasan, lo digo por experiencia propia. Lo hice dedicado al final de la serie animada T-T y también con la esperanzada de que decidan emitir una segunda temporada.

Espero sus comentarios.

Gracias por leer

Hasta luego

Bye

22/09/2010


End file.
